Wet-scrubbers are widely used for cleaning various substances from polluted gas, e.g. flue gas. In a wet scrubber, the polluted gas stream is brought into contact with the scrubbing liquid by spraying it with the liquid and by forcing it into contact with a pool of liquid, in general by creating an environment, where the liquid and the polluted gas are in contact so as to remove the pollutants.
Typically, known wet-scrubbers rely on gravity in order for the liquid to pass through the scrubber chamber. Typically, a liquid mist is ejected and caused to move along the longitudinal axis of the wet-scrubber due to the gravity. The gas is caused to move upstream of the direction of the emission of said liquid mist. Such scrubbers are often referred to as having a counter current flow.
Often, the gas, e.g. flue gas, is highly aggressive to the metal used to form the scrubber chamber. Hence, the chamber needs to be arranged in such way that the gravitational flow of liquid is covering the walls of the scrubber in the areas with flow of gas.
The flue gas or flue smoke may refer to the combustion gas produced at power plants.
Other materials such as plastics or synthetic materials may be used to form the chamber in order for the scrubber to withstand the corrosion. However, these materials have various drawbacks compared to the commonly used and easily accessible stainless steel. Such drawbacks could e.g. be less resistance to temperature, high weight, cost etc.
Furthermore, the orientation of known wet-scrubbers are fixed in their way of use in such way that a scrubber chamber designed to function and designed to function in a certain orientation may not be oriented in a different manner during use at the end location.
Hence, there is a need for a wet-scrubber substantially indifferent to the orientation of the chamber.